


The Scientific Method, via the Medium of Tea

by kaberett, tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, Gen, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 2, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has Jack Skellington over for tea. Crowley gatecrashes unintentionally. The predictable ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Method, via the Medium of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer's notes: Thank you to kaberett for everything! And hopefully my sore throat isn't too noticeable in my reading.
> 
> Author's notes: many many thanks to tinypinkmouse for your patience with me, and for the stellar job you've done with this :-)

Download: [MP3](http://pt-lightning.parakaproductions.com/round2/kabtin/scientific_method.mp3) (right click, and 'save as')

There was, very briefly, a silence, sufficient to persuade even the cheerfully tinkling bells over the door that perhaps, on the whole, it would be for the best if they didn't draw too much attention right this moment. They faded discreetly.

The silence was not followed by shouting.

Instead, Crowley examined the ceiling with heretofore unprecedented keenness, and said - very delicately - "Angel, there is a _skeleton_. In your _bookshop_. With whom you are drinking _tea_." He let the question hover unasked, not least because he wasn't certain he actually wanted to know the answer.

The skull's affable smile contrived to turn worried.

Aziraphale was giving Crowley a look. It was a very _particular_ look, starting to fray a little around the ages from frequent use, and what it said was: _it's not that I_ mind _you dropping around unannounced, my dear, but I'd rather you weren't rude about my guests when you do._

Crowley was still, after all these years, impressed by how much Aziraphale could communicate via the medium of a gentle but disapproving sip of tea.

The angel replaced his cup on his delicate gold-rimmed saucer with a the quiet _clink_ of expensive china. "Jack," he said, nodding to the gently fidgeting skeleton, "this is Crowley. He's my... counterpart. Another ex-principality. Crowley, it is my _pleasure_ to introduce you to Mr Jack Skellington. He's visiting. From Halloweentown."

Crowley contrived to look abashed, without actually changing his posture - something about the quality of the glare through the sunglasses. Nonetheless, "Angel," he hissed, a little more quietly this time, "where does he _put_ it? And," he added as an afterthought, "his pinstripes clash hideously with your dreadful tartan. Though," this last rather grudgingly, "I suppose his clothes at least _fit_ him."

Jack had been watching the exchange with knitted brow. "I'm frightfully sorry," Aziraphale said. "My colleague doesn't react terribly well to surprises. He's not quite as awful as first impressions might suggest."

Crowley sputtered quietly in the background, trying not to think too hard about how bone wasn't really supposed to do the things that, on Jack, it apparently could.

And that was when Jack Skellington burst into song.

Five minutes later, Crowley had been thoroughly poked, prodded and otherwise examined. He had retained a white-knuckled grip on his sunglasses from the point at which Jack had briefly removed them.

"Thank you," Jack was saying to Aziraphale, "this has been very informative."

"My pleasure," he replied, "do please visit again."

And then the skeleton stepped sideways through a bookcase.

And Aziraphale _twinkled_ at him.


End file.
